¡Tenemos un bebé!
by Zelden-san
Summary: Hay una extraña canasta a las afueras del departamento, y Shuichi y Riku se llevarán una gran sorpresa cuando descubran su contenido. ¿Será un regalo de las cigüeñas? ¿Qué será de ellos cuando el escritor lo descubra?


¡Hola!

Uf, llevo varios meses desaparecida del mundillo por razones personales, pero espero compensar, aunque sea un poco, mi ausencia con este oneshot que me llevó escribir casi medio año xD

Sé que tengo varios fics detenidos, pero espero ir actualizándolos de a poco. Sólo les pido un poco de paciencia y comprensión.

Espero que les guste esta secuela del oneshot «¿De dónde vienen los bebés?». Traté de que quedara lo más IC (In Character) posible: no sé si lo logré.

Saluditos :)

* * *

**¡Tenemos un bebé!**

Como todos los días, Shuichi fue a buscar a Riku a la escuela. Desde hacía tiempo que iba a buscarlo sólo para no molestar a Yuki, pues él se tomaba la «molestia» de ir a dejarlo. Y es que luego de que el escritor se quejara constantemente de su nulo aporte en la casa, habían decidido compartir las tareas del hogar, aunque el rubio seguía siendo quien cocinaba, limpiaba, lavaba, etc., como toda una abnegada ama de casa.

Tomados de la mano, Shuichi y Riku recorrieron las calles para ir a casa. El cantante llevaba una gorra y lentes de sol para no ser reconocido, pues ya era tan famoso que le era imposible salir de casa como una persona normal. Es más, hacía un tiempo se le había olvidado su fama y había salido a la calle sin nada para cubrir su identidad y, como resultado, había sido perseguido por hordas y hordas de fanáticas enloquecidas, capaces de violarlo en plena calle. Desde entonces, salía de casa con lentes y gorra. Todo fuera para mantener su integridad física.

—Mami, ¿recuerdas que te dije que un compañero tendría un hermanito? —preguntó Riku mientras caminaban. Ya había terminado de contarle a su mamá todo lo que había hecho en la escuela.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué?

—¡Es que ya nació! —exclamó contento—. Hoy nos contó.

—¡Qué bien! Me alegro por tu compañero. De seguro será un gran hermano mayor —comentó.

—_Síp_. Nos traerá una foto para que lo conozcamos. —Riku sonrió emocionado. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer al hermanito de su amigo.

Shuichi le sonrió. Y así continuaron con su camino.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, en el exclusivo barrio en que vivían, ninguno de los dos se imaginó la sorpresa que el destino les tenía preparada. Afuera, frente a la puerta de su departamento, había una canasta y, dentro de ella, un bulto que no era posible identificar por las numerosas mantas que le cubrían. También, sobre las mantas, había una carta —cuyo papel era de color rosado— que tenía escrito en letras negras «Para Yuki y Shuichi».

—Mami, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Riku al ver la canasta. Shuichi se acercó a mirar y cogió la carta, inspeccionándola: parecía ser de alguna fanática. La guardó en su bolsillo: ya estaba acostumbrado a esas fans acosadoras que dejaban regalos en la puerta del departamento.

—No lo sé. Quizás sea un regalo de alguna fan —dijo despreocupado, mientras abría la puerta—. Vamos, llevémosla a dentro.

Cogió la canasta sin mirar lo que había dentro de ella, mientras Riku se sacaba los zapatos para ingresar al departamento. Shuichi le siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Ya llegamos! —gritaron al unísono.

El departamento parecía estar desierto. Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: o Yuki no estaba o estaba encerrado en su estudio.

—Iré a ver a Yuki. Quédate aquí —le dijo a Riku, mientras dejaba la canasta sobre la mesa del comedor. El niño asintió.

Shuichi desapareció de su vista rápidamente, y Riku, que no tenía tareas que hacer, encendió la televisión para ver sus dibujos favoritos. Todo iba bien hasta que el pequeño comenzó a escuchar unos quejidos… ¡Eran quejidos de bebé!

Riku miró para todos lados buscando el origen del sonido. No sabía de dónde venía, pero, cuando ya estaba por rendirse, pensó que la canasta tenía algo que ver. ¡Bingo! ¡Venía de la canasta! Con la curiosidad propia de su edad, se montó en una silla para inspeccionar el objeto sospechoso. Se empinó para ver dentro, pero como no vio nada, decidió remover las mantas. ¡Oh, no! ¡Había un bebé! ¡Había un bebé dentro de la canasta!

El pequeño se llevó las manos a la boca para contener un grito ahogado. Sus grandes ojitos se abrieron como platos y su pecho se oprimió de felicidad. ¡No lo podía creer! ¿Estaría soñando? Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Si estaba soñando, despertaría. Pero no. Cuando abrió los ojos, la canasta seguía ahí y el bebé también. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sin pensarlo mucho, corrió hasta el estudio para buscar a su mamá.

—¡Mamá! —gritó mientras iba corriendo.

Había aprendido a alertar a sus padres de su presencia, desde que los había encontrado en la cocina en una situación poco decorosa. Claro que él no entendía nada de esas cosas, pero se le había hecho incómodo y por eso prefería anunciarse antes de entrar a cualquier ambiente de la casa, sin mencionar que el escritor lo había obligado a hacerlo bajo amenaza de recibir un severo castigo.

—¿Qué pasa, Riku? —preguntó el cantante asomándose por la puerta del estudio.

—Mamá, ven. ¡Ven a ver lo que hay en la canasta! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa, mientras su rostro se iluminaba de tanta felicidad.

Así, tomó la mano de Shuichi y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la mesa del comedor.

—¡Mira! ¡Es un bebé!

—¿Un bebé? —preguntó para confirmar que había escuchado bien.

Riku asintió animado, pero como la duda aún seguía haciéndole cosquillas en las entrañas, se acercó a mirar el interior de la canasta.

Oh, no. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Eso era un mal sueño, cierto? Shuichi se quedó de piedra y con el rostro desfigurado del horror. Era cierto lo que Riku decía: ¡había un bebé!, un pequeñín de unos tres meses, vestido con un enterito azul, que dormía plácidamente entre las mantas de la canasta. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así sucediera?

—Sí, es un bebé.

—Pe-pero…

No lo podía creer. ¿Cómo era posible? Entonces, recordó la carta que había sobre las mantas. Desesperado, rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta hallarla, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, la voz de Riku le interrumpió.

—Mami, ¡las cigüeñas nos trajeron un bebé! ¡Leyeron nuestra carta!

—¿Eh? —Le miró desconcertado.

«¿Qué cigüeñas?», se preguntó, haciendo memoria rápidamente. Ah, claro, claro. Había olvidado que hacía unos tres meses habían escrito una carta a la Organización Mundial de Cigüeñas pidiéndoles que les trajeran un bebé, luego que a Riku se le ocurriera preguntarle de dónde venían. Maldijo mentalmente el momento en el que le había contado al niño sobre las cigüeñas. ¡¿Cómo iba a saber él que eso era cierto?! No. Eso no podía ser. Lo de las cigüeñas era un mito. ¡Un cuento! No pudieron ser ellas, ¿o sí? Debía haber otra explicación.

—¿Tú crees, Riku? —preguntó.

—¡_Síp_!

—Pues… me temo que no fueron las cigüeñas… —dijo al abrir la carta. Riku bajó la cabeza en señal de decepción, pues, por un momento, pensó que la historia de las cigüeñas no era mentira como él había pensado y como Eiri le había dicho.

—Entonces, ¿quién? ¿Quién dejó al bebé frente a nuestra puerta?

—Una fan desquiciada —sentenció al terminar de leer la carta.

—¿Qué es «desquiciada»? —preguntó sin entender, pero no recibió respuesta. Shuichi estaba en shock.

—¿Por qué hacen tanto alboroto? —La voz de Yuki resonó en la sala, y él apareció con expresión ceñuda trayendo aún sus gafas de lectura.

Shuichi se quedó petrificado como si hubiese visto los ojos de medusa, esa criatura mitológica que convertía a los hombres en piedra. En ese instante, un intenso escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginarse cómo reaccionaría Yuki cuando se enterara; y como su imagen mental fue demasiado extremista, aprovechó para rezar mentalmente para que el rubio no reaccionara así. No permitiría que su amado escritor pusiera en peligro la integridad de un bebé que no tenía la culpa de nada.

—¡Tenemos un bebé! —exclamó Riku, alzando sus bracitos

¿Qué importaba si habían sido las cigüeñas o no?: ¡tenían un bebé! Él era feliz por eso, lo demás no le importaba.

Shuichi se erizó de pies a cabeza y maldijo a Riku, silenciosamente, pues él estaba tratando de inventar una excusa para que Eiri no se enterara de la existencia del bebé. Lástima que ya era demasiado tarde: su amante sabía muy bien lo malo que era para mentir, y ya que el niño había dicho la verdad pensar en excusas sería en vano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo, desviando la mirada hacia Shuichi como si esperara que él le diera una respuesta. Quiso pensar que había escuchado mal, que Riku estaba mintiendo, que era una mala broma, pero…

—Las cigüeñas nos mandaron un bebé —dijo con una boba sonrisa en los labios, como si esperara aplacar la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Riku le miró con un signo de interrogación en el rostro, preguntándose mentalmente por qué su mamá estaba mintiendo tan descaradamente.

—Oh, no me digas —exclamó Eiri con sorna—. ¿Sigues con esa estupidez de las cigüeñas? —le regañó. Metió la mano al bolsillo para buscar sus amados cigarrillos, pero no los halló: se le habían quedado en el estudio.

—No es una estupidez. —Trató de defenderse.

—Shuichi, dime la verdad, no juegues conmigo —pidió de forma serena, tratando de mantener la calma. Aún guardaba una pequeña luz de esperanza de que todo eso del bebé fuera una mala broma.

—Mira. —Shuichi le extendió la carta que había leído unos minutos antes. Eiri la tomó con desconfianza.

—Sé que está mal —leyó—, pero no puedo cuidar de mi hijo. Lamento tener que dejarlo con ustedes, pero sé que está en buenas manos. Me hace mucha ilusión el que mis dos ídolos cuiden de él. Atentamente, una fan. —Cuando terminó de leer, apretó con fuerza el papel hasta arrugarlo en las orillas—. Pero ¡qué demonios! ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de esta mujer?

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Shuichi.

—¿Cómo que qué haremos? No podemos quedárnoslo, hay que entregarlo a la policía para que busquen a su madre.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. El crío se va: no quiero meterme en líos —dijo mientras le devolvía la carta a su amante.

—Pero su madre nos lo regaló.

—¿Y tú crees que la gente puede ir regalando a sus hijos como si fueran mascotas? ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, Shuichi?! —preguntó alzando la voz. Debido a ello, el bebé empezó a llorar estruendosamente. El niño había despertado asustado.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! —Shuichi le regañó, frunciendo las cejas a modo de reproche—: despertaste al bebé. —Haciéndole un desprecio al escritor, se volvió hacia la canasta para tomar al bebé en brazos. Lo alzó de las axilas y torpemente lo apoyó en su cuerpo, dejando que la cabecita del niño reposara en su hombro.

—Tonto, ni siquiera sabes tomar a un bebé —se quejó. Shuichi volteó el rostro, ofendido.

—¿Huh? Por supuesto que sé hacerlo —se defendió. Puso al bebé de costado y trató de hacerlo callar siseándole de forma cantarina mientras lo acunaba.

Eiri suspiró. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas? ¿Acaso era una maldición? ¿Era su castigo por haber matado a Kitazawa? Apretando los puños con fuerza, trató de contener sus ánimos exacerbados. Tenía ganas de agarrar al bebé y arrojarlo por la ventana. Él, que odiaba a los niños, sencillamente no podía lidiar con un bebé. Es más, con suerte podía soportar a Shuichi y a Riku. Pero claro, eso lo hacía sólo porque el primero era su amante y el segundo era el hijo del hombre que había matado. En el caso del bebé, no tenía motivos para siquiera intentar soportarlo. Bueno, tal vez, sí tenía uno, más bien, dos: no arruinar la felicidad de sus dos mocosos y acallar el estruendoso llanto del niño. Este último era el más importante y urgente de todos, porque los torpes intentos de Shuichi sólo parecían incrementarlos.

—¡Arg! —exclamó fastidiado—. Déjame a mí —dijo a Shuichi, quitándole al niño de los brazos.

—Pero si ya estaba dejando de llorar —se quejó haciendo un tierno puchero. La mirada penetrante de Eiri cayó sobre él.

—Sí, claro —dijo parcamente—. Si el crío llora es porque algo quiere. —Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la sala bajo la atenta mirada de Shuichi y Riku, quienes no supieron descifrar qué pretendía hacer el rubio.

Así, una vez junto al sillón, dejó al niño sobre él y comenzó a desvestirlo para revisarle el pañal. No es que él supiera sobre cómo cuidar bebés, pero su intuición le decía que si el niño se desgarraba la garganta llorando sólo podía ser por cuatro cosas: necesitaba un cambio de pañal, tenía hambre, tenía sueño o le dolía algo; por lo tanto, debía empezar a descartar.

—¿Qué haces, Yuki? —dijo Shuichi, acercándose lentamente.

—¿Tú qué crees, idiota?

—¿Vas a cambiarle el pañal?

—Si tuviera otro para hacerlo, lo haría —respondió al notar que el niño tenía el pañal lleno y que, en cualquier momento, nadaría en orina.

—¿Entonces no lo harás? —Eiri volteó el rostro para mirar a su amante. Shuichi parecía no enterarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

«¿Acaso es idiota?», pensó incrédulo. La mirada expectante de Shuichi y su sonrisa boba parecían confirmar sus sospechas. Eiri suspiró llevándose una mano a la cara. Al parecer tendría una larga, pero muy larga tarde. «Esto no puede estar pasando».

—¿Qué pasa, Yuki? —preguntó preocupado al ver que el rubio se tomaba la cabeza con ambos manos en señal de derrota.

—Nada, sólo ve a comprar pañales y leche para el mocoso… —dijo con voz suave. Ya estaba comenzando a resignarse.

—¿Eh? —exclamó exageradamente—. Entonces, ¡¿el bebé se queda?! —preguntó emocionado, alzando la voz.

—No —respondió escueto, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque Shuichi y Riku daban vueltas en el mismo lugar tomados de las manos, mientras repetían, cantando, «tenemos un bebé».

—¡Ay, Yuki, eres tan genial! —Con voz melosa le abrazó por la espalda, restregando su mejilla derecha en el hombro del rubio igual que un gatito—. Por eso te amo tanto.

Riendo juguetonamente, repartió besos por el rostro de un malhumorado rubio, quien ya no sabía si arrojar por la ventana a Shuichi, al bebé o ambos. Su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

—¡Suficiente! —Apartó a Shuichi bruscamente—. Ya dije que el crío no se queda, y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

—Pero Eiri…

—Papi…

Shuichi y Riku le miraron con ojos de cachorrito, y pucheros incluidos. ¿Cómo podía decirles que no si hacían esas caritas de pena? ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué todo tenía que hacérsele tan difícil? El silencio inundó la sala mientras Eiri se debatía entre ceder a los caprichos de sus «mocosos» y hacerle caso a su razón o cordura. Por supuesto, no era una tarea fácil para el rubio teniendo a ambos muchachos mirándole con caras de súplica, a pesar que su cerebro le gritaba bien fuerte que era una locura mantener con ellos al bebé de una desconocida. ¡Podían hasta irse presos!

—No —dijo luego de un largo silencio—, el bebé no se queda y punto.

—Pero Yuki, ¿no podemos…?

—¡No!

—…cuidarlo…

—No.

—¿…ni siquiera un ratito?

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—¿Puedo cargarlo?

—No.

—Un poquito.

—Que no, y ya no insistas.

Shuichi hizo un pucherito y bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota. Tenía la esperanza que, de tanto insistir, Eiri diera el brazo a torcer. Pero no. Su amado escritor era terco y tan inamovible como una montaña.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás? —preguntó al notar que Eiri le estaba mirando como si esperara que él siguiera insistiendo hasta el cansancio.

—Llamaré a la policía. —Shuichi abrió la boca para protestar, pero el rostro inmutable de su amado le arrebató toda intención—. Por mientras, ve a comprar pañales. De seguro, en el almacén de enfrente, venden por unidad.

Shuichi asintió animado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, antes de que Yuki pudiera decir algo más, desapareció de su vista junto con Riku, dejando una estela de polvo detrás.

Para suerte del escritor, el pequeño niño dejó de llorar apenas el departamento se sumió en un reconfortante silencio, gracias a que sus gafas de lectura —que, sin querer, había dejado a su lado— le habían parecido entretenidas. Cansado, se sentó a su lado, observándole de reojo para evitar todo intento del bebé por quebrar sus amados anteojos.

¿Cuántos meses tendría? Llevándose la mano izquierda a la barbilla, comenzó a pensar. Por el aspecto del bebé tendría unos tres o cuatro meses. Más o menos. No lo sabía. Tampoco quería ni necesitaba saberlo. ¿Acaso importaba?

—Maldición, no hagas eso —exclamó al ver que el mocoso se llevaba las gafas a la boca y las dejaba llenas de saliva. Acto seguido, se las quitó. El bebé estalló en llanto.

Resignado, le devolvió las gafas, porque de seguir llorando de esa forma no sólo se ganaría el odio de sus vecinos, sino que además se ganaría una jaqueca de antología. De hecho, ya sentía molestas punzadas en la sien.

¡Cómo odiaba a los mocosos! La principal razón de ello es que eran demasiado ruidosos, además de inquietos, irracionales y un sinfín de cosas más. Suspiró. ¿Por qué mierda Shuichi y Riku tardaban tanto?

Así, comenzó a pasearse erráticamente por el departamento con los brazos cruzados, simulando ser un gato enjaulado como los que están en los zoológicos.

¿Y si, por mientras, llamaba a la policía? Ese pensamiento detuvo su marcha en seco y le hizo mirar hacia el teléfono, el cual parecía hacerle sensuales guiños con esa luz naranja parpadeante. Miró de reojo al mocoso que aún se entretenía ensalivando sus gafas y vio de nuevo hacia el teléfono. Se sintió tentado, pero la mirada de cachorrito de Shuichi llegó a su mente y sus intenciones se fueron a la mierda, literalmente.

Suspiró.

—¡Ya llegamos, Yuki! —La voz de Shuichi llegó a sus oídos y sintió que se sacaba un peso de encima.

—¿Encontraste lo que te pedí? —preguntó al ver que Shuichi caminaba directamente hacia él, trayendo una bolsa consigo.

—_Sípi_ —dijo haciéndole entrega de la bolsa: en ella venían dos pañales, un biberón y un sobre de leche en polvo—. Supongo que es suficiente, ¿no?

—Sí, al fin y al cabo, sólo se quedará por un rato.

Eiri hizo caso omiso a la pena que se reflejó en el rostro del cantante, pues sabía bien que si la consideraba o tomaba en cuenta, se le haría más difícil deshacerse del dichoso crío. Suspiró por enésima vez y luego, se puso en marcha para dárselas de cambiador de pañales.

—Yuki, ¿sabes poner un pañal? —preguntó Shuichi con curiosidad, acercándose a mirar.

—Más o menos, algo aprendí cuando ayudaba a Mika a cuidar de Tatsuha —explicó someramente, terminando de mudar al bebé.

Shuichi hizo una expresión de asombro y luego sus ojitos brillaron intensamente, una sonrisa de quinceañera enamorada adornó su rostro y las hadas del amor revolotearon alrededor de su cabeza lanzando brillantina con sus varitas. ¡Sabía algo nuevo de Yuki! Sus ojos miraron hacia el infinito y se imaginó mentalmente esas tiernas escenas en donde un pequeño Eiri, de unos 6 años, mudaba a un Tatsuha bebé. Su imagen mental fue demasiado para su pequeño cerebro, tanto así que tuvo que tapar su nariz para contener un derrame nasal. Si Yuki seguía haciendo cosas «tiernas» o «impropias» en él, Shuichi terminaría al borde de la inconciencia por culpa de la anemia.

—Bien, tu mocoso ya está listo —anunció al tiempo que alzaba al niño por las axilas para entregárselo a su amante—. Ya puedes hacerte cargo de él.

—¿Eh? —Shuichi recibió al bebé sin entender las palabras de Eiri—. Espera, Yuki. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Eiri alzó una ceja.

—¿Acaso esperas que yo cuide del mocoso hasta que llegue la policía? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos

—Pe-pero...

—Pero nada: tú lo recogiste, tú lo cuidas —sentenció.

Como ya había dicho sus últimas palabras, se puso de pie y, con aire altanero, buscó volver a su sagrado estudio. Sin embargo, sus intenciones fueron rápidamente frenadas por la manita de Riku, quien —mirándolo con pena— le preguntó si de verdad devolverían al bebé. Eiri, con toda la sutileza del mundo, le explicó que no podían quedárselo, y aunque el niño hizo pucheritos no hubo forma de que el escritor cambiara su opinión.

—Yuki yo… yo no puedo cuidar a un bebé —interrumpió Shuichi antes de que el rubio abandonara la sala.

—¿Ves? Ahí tienes otra razón por la cual no podemos quedárnoslo —le dijo a Riku.

—Por favor, Yuki. Quédate a cuidarlo con nosotros.

—Shuichi, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que cuidar al bebé de una desconocida.

Resignándose, Shuichi optó por lo más sano y dejó que Eiri volviera a sus actividades normales. «No importa», se dijo, «No necesito a ese escritor amargado para cuidar a un bebé. Puedo hacerlo solito».

Y así, Shuichi y Riku se embarcaron en la gran aventura de sus vidas, porque, para ellos, cuidar de un bebé era toda una travesía. Lástima que no les duró más de media hora.

—¡Carajo, Shuichi! ¿No puedes tener al crío callado ni siquiera por cinco minutos?

Eiri salía de su estudio con el instinto asesino a flor de piel, y con un aspecto aleonado gracias a sus desordenados cabellos.

—¡Yuki, lo siento! —gimoteó exageradamente, corriendo a sus brazos.

Le esquivó.

—He hecho todo lo que se me ha ocurrido para que deje de llorar, pero no lo hace —lloriqueó.

—¿Ya le diste leche? —Asintió atento—. ¿Le revisaste el pañal? ¿Intentaste hacerlo dormir?

Shuichi respondió que sí a cada pregunta que Eiri le hacía.

Eiri frunció los labios, pensativo. ¿Podría ser que el mocoso simplemente quería estar con su mamá? No le sorprendería si así fuera. Total, nadie en su sano juicio soportaría a Shuichi como un intento de madre… Bueno, tal vez Riku, pero él era «especial».

Arrastrando los pies, fue hasta donde estaba el bebé, recostado en el sillón junto a Riku, quien lo miraba atento como si esperara que eso lo hiciera callar. Eiri negó suavemente y enseguida lo alzó para acurrucarlo entre sus brazos. Quizás tenía sueño. Más le valía que tuviera sueño, porque de lo contrario lo haría dormir a la fuerza. Así, comenzó a pasearse por la sala meciéndolo suavemente y murmurando cosas que Shuichi no supo descifrar, quizá porque estaba demasiado encandilado viendo lo genial que se veía Eiri cargando al bebé: ¡parecía un padre perfecto! La imagen idealizada que se procesaba en el cerebro de Shuichi distaba mucho de la realidad, pero aún así Eiri parecía un padre preocupado y amoroso: sólo faltaba la luz celestial y los coros angélicos que Shuichi se imaginaba.

—¿En qué rayos estás pensando, idiota? —le preguntó, alzando una ceja al notar la mirada soñadora de su amante y el hilo de baba que se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo?

—¿Ves a otra persona que responda al apelativo de «idiota» además de ti? —Su tono irónico hizo enojar a Shuichi, quien sólo protestó inflando sus mejillas.

«Estúpido Yuki, ¿qué se cree?», se preguntó mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido. Éste ya había reanudado su tarea de hacer dormir al bebé y lo estaba logrando exitosamente… Y lo hubiera logrado si no hubiese sonado el dichoso timbre del departamento. En consecuencia, el bebé estalló en llanto otra vez.

—¡Maldita sea, Shuichi! No te quedes ahí parado: abre la maldita puerta —le gritó mientras mecía al niño con ímpetu, canalizando sus energías asesinas en ese enérgico movimiento.

«Espero que sea la policía», pensó Yuki mientras el cantante corría a abrir.

—¿¡Qué es ese horrible sonido!? —se escuchó desde el vestíbulo. Era una voz masculina, muy parecida a la de cierto escritor malhumorado.

—Nada, es tu imaginación —respondió Shuichi, tratando de evitar que el invitado ingresara al departamento.

—Oh, vamos, _cuñadín_, sé que soy un idiota, pero no estoy loco, ¿sabes?

Tatsuha, el menor de los Uesugi, había decidido ir de visita en el peor momento posible. Eso pensaba Eiri desde la sala de estar, aún tratando de hacer callar al niño. Mientras tanto, Shuichi seguía intentando detener las intenciones de su cuñado, y Riku trataba de preparar otro biberón por órdenes de Eiri.

Para desgracia de los residentes, el joven monje era demasiado astuto y Shuichi demasiado ingenuo: a la menor distracción, Tatsuha pudo escabullirse dentro del departamento. Claro que su huida furtiva no fue más allá de la sala, porque allí se topó de lleno con una imagen que jamás en su vida pensó ver. Es más, parecía un sueño, una mala broma, ¡el apocalipsis! ¿Era idea suya o Eiri tenía en brazos a un bebé? ¿Acaso Shuichi había estado embarazado? ¡Pero era un hombre! ¿Eso podía ser posible?

«Ha de ser mi imaginación, como dijo Shu», pensó, parado en medio del pasillo, estático y con la mirada perdida en el bulto que Eiri cargaba.

—Tatsuha, no es lo que estás pensando. —Shuichi trató de explicarle—. El bebé no es nuestro.

Tatsuha hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, y preguntó:

—¿Por qué Eiri tiene un bebé en brazos? ¿Es una señal del fin del mundo?

Shuichi iba a intentar una respuesta, pero el monje continuó:

—No me digas que tú… y mi hermano… ¿Te hiciste un cambio de sexo?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no! —exclamó de forma exagerada, con el rostro completamente rojo y a punto de convertirse en un torbellino—. ¿Te volviste loco?

—Pero es que…

—¡Maldita sea! Dejen de gritar o los aventaré a los tres por el balcón —ladró Eiri con una venita palpitándole en la frente. Su paciencia ya estaba llegando a su límite y el crío seguía con su espantoso llanto.

—Espera, Yuki —dijo Shuichi—, ¿no estarás pensando tirar al bebé por la ventana… o sí?

La mirada furiosa del escritor, le hizo entender a Shuichi que su pregunta había sido estúpida o, mejor dicho, la respuesta era demasiado obvia tratándose de él y su aborrecimiento hacia los niños. Es más, esa sencilla pregunta bastó para sacar a Eiri de sus casillas completamente, de manera tal que, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el rubio ya los había sacado a todos del departamento, incluso a Riku.

Y ahí estaban. Tatsuha, Shuichi (con el bebé en brazos) y Riku miraban la puerta cerrada del departamento, esperando que mágicamente fuera abierta, o que Eiri se compadeciera de ellos. Pero no. De hecho, Eiri se veía tan cabreado que Shuichi se sorprendió de que no cumpliera con su amenaza de tirarlos por el balcón y, en cambio, decidiera echarlos a patadas. Menos mal, porque caer por el balcón habría significado una muerte segura.

—Ahora dime, _cuñadín._ —Tatsuha habló para romper el hielo—: ¿Por qué tienen a este bebé? —preguntó acariciando la mejilla del niño con el dedo índice, quien misteriosamente se había quedado dormido entre todo el alboroto.

—Porque una fan nos lo dejó en la puerta.

—Vaya, eso suena a algo que pasaría en una telenovela… Espero que lo hayan reportado a la policía.

—Sí, creo que Eiri ya lo hizo.

El silencio les embargó luego de esas últimas palabras. Parecía ser que los tres estaban pensando en qué harían para volver a entrar al departamento. Quizás rogar sería una buena opción en una ocasión como esa, pero conociendo a Eiri la efectividad de esa artimaña era muy relativa y con altas probabilidades de fracaso rotundo.

—Bueno, ya que mi hermano nos echó a la calle… ¿Te parece si vamos a comprar helados? —sugirió.

Shuichi pensó que sería una buena idea, total, Eiri ni se enteraría de que se habían ido: por algo los había echado.

Luego de haber contado hasta cien y de haber respirado hasta hiperventilarse, Eiri salió al balcón con el único objetivo de fumarse un cigarro mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro. Se sentía tan abrumado por los acontecimientos recientes que en verdad necesitaba estar un rato a solas y en completo silencio, aunque una muy pequeña parte de él se arrepintiera de haber echado a todo el mundo.

El humo llenó sus pulmones y con unas cuantas caladas más la tranquilidad volvió a su cuerpo, y se sintió más relajado. Es más, era casi como sacarse un peso de encima, sólo que éste era una pequeña parte del peso que realmente soportaba. Y es que aún debía sacar de su vida a ese mocoso llorón. Y no, no se refería a Shuichi.

—Sería una buena historia para una novela… —pensó en voz alta, imaginándose una historia en donde una joven madre se veía forzada a dejar a su hijo recién nacido en la casa de unos desconocidos, quienes decidían cuidar al niño al tiempo que iniciaban la búsqueda incesante de su madre.

Quizá sonaba algo cliché, pero él sabría darle los giros perfectos para convertirla en una obra maestra al igual que todas sus novelas anteriores, ésas que eran alabadas por la crítica literaria gracias a sus controvertidas deconstrucciones de géneros. Claro que, primero, debía terminar esa estúpida novela que ya llevaba dos meses quitándole el sueño, y cuyo capítulo de ese mes estaba en blanco y atrasado en dos semanas. Todo gracias a que Shuichi había necesitado de su «atención» más de lo acostumbrado, hasta el punto de hacerle pensar que su pequeño amante se estaba convirtiendo en una bestia insaciable, un sátiro.

Sus pensamientos se alejaron abruptamente cuando el sonido del timbre llegó a sus oídos: de seguro eran la tropa de mocosos que había echado hacía un par de minutos atrás. Suspiró. Estaban locos si pensaban que él iría a abrirles.

El timbre dejó de sonar y Eiri creyó, por breves segundos, que Shuichi y los demás se habían rendido. Sin embargo, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y la lucecita roja parpadeante le indicaba que la llamada provenía de la recepción del edificio: era el conserje.

—Dígales que suban —le ordenó al hombre al otro lado del auricular, cortando la llamada enseguida.

A los pocos minutos, el timbre de su departamento volvió a sonar y, cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta, se encontró con una pareja de policías.

—¿Usted es el señor Uesugi Eiri? —preguntó el hombre al tiempo que mostraba su identificación—. Soy el sargento Kishimura de la prefectura de Tokio. Usted reportó el abandonó de un bebé afuera de su departamento.

—Así es —respondió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarles pasar.

Ese instante fue aprovechado por Eiri para echar un vistazo en el pasillo y ver si su amante aún seguía allí. Lástima que el lugar estaba desierto.

«¿Dónde se habrán metido?», pensó. Un tanto molesto, cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a pensar rápidamente en qué le diría a los uniformados. Quizás debería comenzar por explicar cómo habían encontrado al bebé, lo de la carta y todo lo que creyera conveniente. Necesitaba hacer tiempo para que Shuichi se dignara a aparecer.

—¿Puedo pedirles un favor? —preguntó a los policías antes de comenzar a relatar lo sucedido.

Había tenido una muy buena idea y no podía dejar escapar esa maravillosa oportunidad. Era el momento perfecto para gastarle una broma de aquéllas a su pequeño Shuichi, una broma que le quitara las ganas de andar quedándose con bebés ajenos… O algo así. Sonrió para sus adentros casi como un villano de película, saboreando dulcemente el sabor de la venganza mientras los policías asentían amablemente.

* * *

—Creo que deberíamos volver —dijo Shuichi una vez que terminó su helado.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que se habían ido y, seguramente, Eiri comenzaba a echarlos de menos. Mejor dicho, Shuichi tenía la esperanza de que su amante lo extrañara, aun cuando sabía perfectamente que no sería así: Eiri siempre se lo decía cuando le preguntaba.

—_Nah_. ¿Para qué? —exclamó Tatsuha—. Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera se digne a abrirnos la puerta.

—Pero es que… Quizás la policía vaya en camino a buscar al bebé y Eiri nos matará si nos estamos allí cuando ellos lleguen.

Tatsuha pareció pensar en las palabras del cantante, encontrándole la razón.

—Está bien, pero tienes que prometerme que un día de estos tendremos una cita. —Le sonrió de forma pícara.

Shuichi se sonrojó.

—¡Pero cómo te atreves, Tatsuha! ¡Soy la pareja de tu hermano! —lloriqueó dando pataditas en el aire, mientras el bebé reía al dar pequeños saltitos.

—¿Y qué hay de malo? Te lo he dicho antes: no me molesta si me llamas Eiri mientras lo hacemos.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó a la vez que le lanzaba una cuchara directo a la frente.

—¡Ouch! Eso dolió…

—Eso es para que aprendas.

Tatsuha hizo un pucherito mientras se sobaba la frente. Riku rió disimuladamente ante la escena.

—Mejor nos vamos.

Shuichi se puso de pie con aires indignados, y el pequeño Riku le imitó y siguió sin protestar, dejando a un Tatsuha solo y con un creciente chichón.

—¡Espérenme! —lloriqueó exageradamente, para luego salir tras sus acompañantes.

—Debería darte vergüenza el proponerme algo así —le regañó—. ¿Debería decírselo a Yuki?

—¡No! Por favor, no se lo digas, _cuñadín_.

Shuichi le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y continuó su camino apurando el paso, buscando alejarse lo más posible del joven monje: no quería que lo vieran con un pervertido.

Al llegar a las cercanías del edificio, ninguno de ellos pudo hacer caso omiso al carro policial apostado en las fueras. Si no fuese porque estaba estacionado justo frente al edificio en donde vivía con Yuki, Shuichi hubiese creído cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el inevitable hecho de que estaban allí para llevarse al bebé, el mismo que tenía en brazos.

«¡Oh, no!, los policías ya están aquí. Yuki me va a matar», pensó entrando en pánico a la vez que detenía su marcha de golpe. ¿Y si se daba a la fuga? Eso parecía una buena opción si quería seguir viviendo, aunque no se le hiciera divertido convertirse en un prófugo de la justicia, más si tenía en cuenta que todo Japón le conocía y que andaría con un bebé a cuestas.

—¿Qué pasa, mami?

La voz de Riku le sacó abruptamente de sus apocalípticos pensamientos.

—Nada, cariño, sólo estaba pensando en si a Yuki ya se le habrá quitado el enojo. —mintió. Riku le miró no muy convencido, porque ya sabía de sobra lo malo que era Shuichi para mentir.

Siguieron su camino a paso lento y en silencio. Shuichi se sentía como si estuviera caminando hacia el cadalso, sujetaba fuertemente al bebé y hacía malabares para no desfallecer ante el temblor de sus piernas. No quería entregar al pequeño aun sabiendo que él no podía cuidarlo, y tampoco quería ser regañado por Yuki. Ya estaba harto de pelear con él por cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué había aceptado ir por un helado con Tatsuha?

«Es que sonaba tan tentador», pensó. El bebé se removió inquieto, quizás porque intuía que sería arrancado de esos tibios y delgados brazos.

Llegaron al departamento y ninguno de los tres se atrevió a entrar. Se quedaron frente a la puerta como si esperaran que ésta se abriera por sí sola, y se miraron unos a otros animándose a dar el primer paso. Tatsuha palmoteó cariñosamente el hombro de Shuichi y, con ello, lo empujó más cerca de la puerta.

—Adelante, _cuñadín_. Nosotros te daremos ánimo desde aquí.

A regañadientes, giró la manilla y esta cedió inmediatamente. Le pareció raro, pero aún así se decidió a entrar. Total, nada malo podía pasarle. Sin embargo, apenas abrió la puerta y sus inconfundibles mechones rosados se asomaron por la orilla, escuchó a Yuki decir «Oh, ahí viene», para luego toparse de frente con él y dos policías. Los tres le miraban con cara de pocos amigos y eso fue suficiente para que Shuichi temiera por su vida. ¡Era el Apocalipsis!

—¿En dónde te habías metido, Shuichi?— preguntó, cruzándose de brazos a la espera de una explicación.

—¿Eh? Yo… fui a comprar.

Yuki le miró con la ceja alzada, sin creerle.

—¿A comprar? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo te hemos estado esperando? —Shuichi bajó la cabeza, avergonzado—. Llévenselo —le dijo a los policías.

Shuichi dio un respingo al oír a Yuki. Alzó la mirada y vio a los policías acercarse. La mujer le quitó al bebé y el otro le agarró los brazos para ponérselos en la espalda y esposarlo.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero qué hace? —reclamó.

—Queda detenido por sustracción de menores y obstrucción a la justicia —le explicó el policía, forcejeando con él.

—¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! —lloriqueó—. Ni siquiera sé qué significa «obstrucción».

Eiri rió ante la caótica escena con una sonora carcajada, una de esas que rara vez es capaz de proferir. Esto alertó a Shuichi enseguida. ¿Por qué ese maldito escritor de cuarta se estaba riendo de su desgracia? Su mente trabajó rápidamente en busca de la respuesta hasta que… ¡Bingo!

—¡Tú! —exclamó acusadoramente, encarando a Yuki—. ¡Tú eres el genio detrás de este plan maquiavélico! Me la pagarás, Eiri Uesugi.

La risa de Yuki se hizo un poco más intensa, incluso se encorvó un poco y se llevó un brazo al abdomen.

—Ya déjelo, oficial —pidió—. Es suficiente.

Shuichi le miró sin entender. El policía le quitó las esposas y las guardó.

—Eso es para que aprendas que no puedes quedarte con bebés ajenos —le explicó—. Ahora, deja que los policías terminen su trabajo y cuéntales cómo encontraste al bebé.

Shuichi asintió algo cohibido, traumado por haber estado a punto de irse preso gracias a la broma de Yuki. Pero no se quedaría así: iría por la venganza. Tarde o temprano se vengaría.

Luego de explicar con lujos y detalles todo lo que había sucedido, los policías cogieron la evidencia, le hicieron firmar su declaración y se fueron diciendo que les avisarían si llegaban a encontrar a la mamá del bebé. A Yuki poco le importaba si lo hacían o no, porque él ya estaba más que agradecido con que se llevaran al mocoso. Claramente, era conciente de que a Shuichi no le daba lo mismo, así que esperaba, muy en el fondo, que encontraran pronto a la mamá.

Cuando Tatsuha y Riku ingresaron al departamento, se encontraron con Shuichi lloriqueando entre los brazos del escritor, quien, de mala gana, trataba de reconfortándole acariciándole la espalda.

—Mami, no llores —Riku se acercó para abrazar a Shuichi.

—Vamos, _cuñadín_, si te haces un cambio de sexo, tal vez puedas darle un hijo a mi hermano —rió.

—¡Tatsuha! —Eiri le miró con aires asesinos por haber dicho tamaña brutalidad. Si lo hubiese tenido más cerca, Tatsuha no se habría librado de un coscorrón.

—Ya, ya sé. Mejor me callo.

—¡Yuki, yo quería quedarme con el bebé! —lloriqueó de forma exagerada, enterrando aún más su rostro en el pecho de su amante.

—Shuichi, supéralo de una buena vez. A duras penas puedes cuidar de ti mismo… Un bebé no es como cuidar a una mascota.

—¡Muérete, Yuki! ¡Te odio! —exclamó al tiempo que enterraba más su rostro en el torso de su amante, aferrándose a su cuerpo sin dejar de lloriquear.

Eiri suspiró, pensando en alguna forma para ponerse en «buena» con Shuichi. Sonrió.

—¿Sabes? —susurró cerca de su oído—. Tal vez no podamos tener bebés, pero siempre podemos ir a la habitación e intentarlo —ronroneó.

Shuichi dio un respingo.

—¡Estúpido Yuki! —dijo exageradamente, apartándose del rubio con brusquedad y llevándose una mano a la nariz para evitar una hemorragia nasal.

¿Por qué Eiri siempre tenía que decir cosas pervertidas de forma imprevista? ¿Acaso le gustaba avergonzarlo? Sí, claro que sí. A Eiri le encantaban sus reacciones exageradas, más aún cuando se trataba de sexo.

—¿Qué? Si no quieres, sólo dilo

Tras rascarse la nuca desinteresadamente, comenzó a caminar con rumbo desconocido. Quizás iba a su estudio a terminar la novela o quizás era su muda manera de invitar a Shuichi a la habitación. No había manera de que el joven cantante pudiera adivinar sus impredecibles movimientos, así que le observó de reojo tratando de averiguarlo. Hasta que…

—Riku, ¿por qué no le dices a tío Tatsuha que te lleve al parque?

Y acto seguido, sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo tras Yuki tan rápido que ni se le veían los pies. Tatsuha ni siquiera alcanzó a negarse, es más, se quedó con las palabras a media garganta atragantándose con ellas. Pues ni modo. No tenía otra opción. Más bien, su _«cuñadín»_ no le dejaba más opción. Suspiró.

—¿Te parece si vamos al parque? —le preguntó al niño, quien le miraba expectante desde que su mamá había desaparecido fugazmente.

Asintió animado, ignorante de las razones por las que su tío había quedado a cargo de él. Y era mejor que no lo supiera, sin contar lo necesario que era salir del departamento antes de que Yuki y Shuichi desataran su pasión desenfrenada. Esa pasión que de seguro no los llevaría a engendrar un bebé por arte de magia, pero ¡¿a quién le importaba?! Claramente a Yuki, porque Shuichi… Era muy probable que él si quisiera.

FIN


End file.
